


In Another Life

by Amaria_Anna_D



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6835681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaria_Anna_D/pseuds/Amaria_Anna_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky share a long over due moment in Wakanda before the conclusion of Civil War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Another Life

In Another Life

  
Surprisingly, the first thing they talked about once they were both feeling something like alive again on Wakandan soil wasn’t the fallout of what had just happened. They didn’t say anything about their wounds—physical or otherwise. Neither of them mentioned the prison break they both knew was coming. It wasn’t really even about their past—it was about what could have been.

  
Steve slept like a dead man once he’d been patched up by T’Challa’s physicians and gotten relatively clean. The king had sworn on his people that he would let no harm come to Bucky while he slept, and that had been enough to assure him that it was safe to let oblivion take him. He woke nearly two days just as the sun was setting. His sore muscles protested as he pushed himself from the mattress and pulled on the fresh clothing waiting for him at the foot of the bed. Though he was hungry and his mouth felt like a desert, the first thing he went in search of was Bucky.

He was only moderately surprised to find out that his friend hadn’t listened to the protests of the doctors when he got out of bed and began roaming the palace. It didn’t take long to find him on an opulently modern balcony watching the sun drop down over the horizon. Without a word, Steve took his place beside Bucky, crossing his arms over the railing. He tried to avert his gaze from the covered stump of a metal arm beside him and focus on the sunset. The warm wind swept over them bringing an exotic blend of scents along with it with just a touch of smoke. From their perch they could see halos of light on the beach below as some sort of celebration took place. Squinting, Steve tried to make out exactly what was going on.

“It’s a wedding,” Bucky explained with a gravelly voice that sounded every bit as old as they both were. “T’Challa saw me in the hallway and was actually nice enough to ask me to attend.”

“Swell guy,” the blond mused. “When he’s not trying to tear my throat out, I actually kind of like him.”

The darker haired man let out a half chuckle. “I’ve stopped paying attention to how many people have tried to kill me at one point or another.”

“Buck...”

“You know what I really like about the world now?” Bucky asked, cutting Steve off.

Super soldier or not, Steve always knew when to give up a fight like the one that was brewing in those blue eyes. Instead of delving into the thousand and one things he wanted to say in a moment like this, he took the bait. “What’s that?”

“You know who’s getting married down there? Two men. They’re friends of the royal family, I guess. Still, can you imagine what would happened back in our days if two fella’s would have tied the knot? But now things like this are happening all over. It’s good to see that things are getting better in some ways, you know?” Bucky smiled sadly and raked his hand through his hair. “Maybe I would have even settled down.”

“Anyone I know?” Steve asked, giving him a shy grin.

“Some little punk with more guts in a single hair on his head than I ever had,” Bucky murmured softly. “Maybe he would have even said yes back then.”

With his heart in his throat, Steve forced his eyes to meet Bucky’s intense gaze. “Maybe he’d even say yes now if you asked him.”

“I can’t ask him now, but maybe back then...” his voice trailed off slowly and the anguish on his face about gutted Steve.

“I’d have said ‘yes’ in a heartbeat.”

From the beach below the fires were now glowing bright and drums could be heard beating out an almost mystic song into the night. Later on, Steve would convince himself that the drums had been to blame for what he did next, but without so much as a thought he reached out and stroked the hair back from Bucky’s temples with both hands. Neither of them could say who moved first from there. Their lips met moving slowly against each other. There was no rush in either of them. They moved slowly from caressing lips to gently rolling tongues. Bucky knotted his fingers into Steve’s hair pulling him in even closer. It was like the two of them were pouring decades of unspoken words into a single kiss. When it was over, they leaned in with their foreheads pressing together as the drums continued on.

It was Bucky who broke the silence and the embrace. Even in the dark, Steve couldn’t miss the quick move to wipe tears from his cheeks as he turned away. “I think I would have been happy in a life like that.”


End file.
